


Recreational Astronomy, Kappa-Style (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Lost, Bickering, Community: valentine_smut, Frenemies, M/M, Rimming, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated from Hakkai and Goku, Sanzo and Gojyo examine heavenly bodies, witness the splendour of the full moon, and do some star gazing to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreational Astronomy, Kappa-Style (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/gifts).



> This was written for the 2011 Valentine Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The prompt I used was 'stars'.

_"What's the problem?"_

_"It doesn't appear safe. I know that I'm hardly a structural engineer, but when the bolt holes seem to be missing **bolts** , I take that as a fairly good sign that proceeding could lead to, ah, unfortunate consequences. There should be another-"_

_"No. We've spent the last two days **on foot** trying to find this bridge because **you** said that Hakuryuu couldn't fit through the forest paths. I'm done stomping through the underbrush and moving at a goddamned snail's pace. You can come with me or you can go the fuck back to Chang'an for all I care. Goku, let's go."_

_"Look, you shitty excuse for a priest, if we die-- **HEY**! You almost hit me with that one, asshole!"_

_"Sanzo, are you **sure** about this? I mean, Hakkai wouldn't lie to us, and if he says-- **OW**! What'd you do that for?"_

_"Shut up. I told you we're going. I didn't realize you'd all turned into such a pack of pussies. See? It's perfectly fine. Now get your asses over here and--"_

_"Sanzo…? **SANZO**!! Dammit! Lemme go, Hakkai! Please!"_

_"Tch. Fucking priest. If I die here, I'm haunting you for eternity, you bastard."_

_"Gojyo!"_

* * *

Sanzo groaned softly as his eyes cracked open. His head felt like someone was trying to jackhammer his way out from the inside and he could feel a dull throb of heat around his chest and waist, radiating outward through his one shoulder and into his arm. Frowning a little, he raised the limb, a brow arching when he saw the line of deep, mottled bruises marring his skin. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and, though his body protested the movement at first, the rapidly dissipating ache told him that nothing was broken. He was just banged up a bit. He heard the soft _fwish-shnick_ of a Zippo being struck, then closed, and he glanced to his side. Gojyo was lying on his back on an overturned log, one ankle crossed over a bent knee. Sanzo watched him slip his hands from his pockets to pillow his head while puffing almost serenely on his cigarette as he lay there in the growing twilight. Sanzo gazed at Gojyo’s supine form for several long moments in a combination of disbelief and irritation. "Shit…"

Gojyo turned his attention from the softly purpling sky to stare into eyes of a similar colour. "Hn. Nice of you to wake up and join me, Sanzo- _sama_."

"Go to hell," Sanzo remarked sourly and, after shifting himself into a cross-legged position, his scowl deepened. "Or are we already there? It's the only logical reason I can think of for me to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with you. Where are the others?"

"Nice fucking gratitude for your saviour. You're lucky your happy ass is still with us after that bullshit stunt of yours." Gojyo swung his legs around and sat up, turning to face the priest. "And I don't know. Not here."

Sanzo scowled further and opened his mouth to retort, but promptly closed it when he realized that he didn't really have any recollection of the events leading up to his being there. He remembered crossing the bridge, and then some sort of loud crash. Had they been attacked? He furrowed his brow more deeply in consternation at his inability to remember. Then Gojyo's offhanded remark fully registered in his mind. 

"Saviour? No one asked you to save me, moron," he snapped, earning himself a one-fingered salute for his troubles. He sat moodily for a minute, and then asked, "Not that I care one way or the other, but what happened?"

Gojyo's expression softened a little, becoming uncharacteristically serious. "You nearly killed yourself, is what. I don't know if you were trying to prove a point or something about that damned bridge. When you stomped one of the boards to show how 'safe' it was, the whole thing let go. I figure it was only still standing 'cause of rust and a prayer. Anyway, you fell about twenty feet into the river, and all the wood and shit came raining down on you and knocked you out. Hakkai grabbed onto Goku to keep the monkey from diving in like an idiot after you, and I went fishing for one pissy-pants priest. Gotta say, I snagged you in one. But, either the current was too strong, or more likely, you're too much of a fat ass from sitting around while we do all your dirty work. So I got pulled in and we went for a wild ride together." Gojyo smirked lewdly at that and flicked his butt into the fire. "Anyway, we washed up here, on the opposite bank, and while you've been playing Sleeping Beauty, I got a fire going and started drying our shit out." Gojyo paused, pushing his hair back from his face. "You hit your head pretty hard but when I checked you over you seemed ok. I'm sure it'll be nothing for Hakkai to patch you up later." His brows knitted for a moment in an expression of concern. "But, um… are you feeling ok?"

Sanzo bristled. The idea of Gojyo touching him grated, as did his current fussing over him. While Sanzo was forced to acknowledge that Gojyo certainly wasn't as intrusive (or as pushy) as Hakkai, it was a pain in the ass nonetheless.

"Touch me again without permission and I'll fucking kill you," he ground out. "Where the hell is my gun anyway?"

"God, you're a dick," Gojyo complained. "I wish I'd been stuck here with Hakkai instead of you." He paused in lighting his cigarette, the flame hovering just in front of his face. "Actually, scratch that. You'd have left our asses. At least I know Hakkai'll be looking for us." He inhaled and then nodded toward the ground next to Sanzo. "And your shit's beside you. I was even a real swell guy and dried your smokes out for you." He tossed Sanzo his lighter.

"Hn." Sanzo caught it, leaned over, and slipped a slightly-damp Marlboro between his lips. After lighting up, he closed his eyes and _almost_ sighed with pleasure as nicotine flooded his system.

"You're welcome."

Keeping his cigarette between clenched teeth, Sanzo picked up his revolver and snapped open the cylinder to inspect the damage. "I didn't thank you," he quipped tartly.

"Get bent." The pair smoked in silence for a while. Gojyo had again stretched out on his back and was watching the first stars wink their way across the sky. "Hey, I've gotta ask you something," he said, finally. "Hakkai told you that bridge was no good. Why the hell would you ever contradict something he says - _especially_ when it comes to that Boy Scout bullshit he does? That's a suicide move, man."

"Go fuck yourself." 

Gojyo couldn't help but smirk around his cigarette. The comment hadn't been slung with Sanzo’s usual venom; he _knew_ he'd fucked up. Gojyo desperately wanted to be a fly on the wall when Hakkai's lecture began over this one. "That an invitation?" he asked, his hand hovering over the fly on his jeans as he leered at Sanzo. "You can even watch if you want to."

"Lower that zipper and I'll shoot it off, you letch." Sanzo got to his feet and, after an initial wince as his body again reminded him that it had just been pretty banged up, he began to pace around the small clearing. The purpose was twofold: one, it gave him an outlet for his current excess of energy and two, moving around was stretching out myriad kinks and aches, making the pain of his injuries more tolerable.

"God, you're a grump. No wonder no one wants to fuck you." Gojyo barely managed to move before a bullet embedded itself in the log he'd been sitting on. "What the hell, man?!"

"You're lucky the aim's off. Probably from your idiot, kappa hands touching it."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, man." Silently, Gojyo watched Sanzo smoke and pace for a while. Eventually he chuckled and stretched back out on the log. "Personally, I have a different theory."

Violet eyes narrowed. "I don't give a shit about your theory."

"Hn. I think you do. _I_ think you're feeling kinda _anxious_ , if you know what I mean." A very lewd grin settled on Gojyo's face. "We could always pass the time playing _kappa hides a pickle_ ,” he added. “It'd probably make you a fuck of a lot more pleasant to be around, that's for damned sure." Gojyo could see the slight tic starting just above Sanzo's right eye; he'd seen enough of that look to know that Sanzo was just _itching_ to put a bullet in something. "Fucking prude," he groused somewhat tetchily. "You liked it well enough that one time. Remember that inn attached to the hot spring and brewery?" This time the bullet was close enough that Gojyo could feel the heat of the round as it whizzed past his ear.

"I thought I told you never to mention that again," Sanzo hissed as he glared daggers at Gojyo. "The next one goes between your eyes. Hakkai's good, but I don't think even he could do much after that."

"Is it 'cause you don't want to remember, or 'cause you can't forget?" Gojyo demanded. His expression relaxed and a fond smile pulled the corners of his lips upward at the memory. "Still warm for fall, perfectly clear night, no moon, but tons of stars." He trailed off then, sighing softly. "Sort of like tonight, except there aren't enough of 'em in the sky." He snorted in amusement. "And you don't have a beer or twelve in you."

Sanzo's mouth curved down in a dangerous scowl. Training the end of his revolver directly on Gojyo's forehead, he growled, "Keep talking, roach and I'll show you some fucking stars." He turned away then, hoping that Gojyo hadn't picked up on his discomfort or on the way his voice had cracked just slightly as he spoke. In Sanzo’s opinion, the whole experience had been a mistake; he knew it was _never_ a good idea to mix business with pleasure and, unfortunately, too much alcohol, too much frustration, and a _far_ -too-willing kappa had led Sanzo to a release that had had very little to do with spiritual enlightenment. 

Sanzo’s hands clenched into loose fists. He took a few deep breaths in an effort to ward off the first twinges of arousal the memory was stirring. Gojyo had been _more_ than accommodating as he'd fucked Sanzo’s ass six ways from Sunday, but that didn't mean Sanzo wanted a repeat - even if there had been a few occasions since on which he had furiously jerked off to thoughts of an encore.

Unfortunately for Sanzo, Gojyo _had_ noticed his reaction. He smirked devilishly as he got to his feet and made a show of stretching lithely. "What the hell, Sanzo? Got something against heavenly bodies or something? Hn, it'd explain why you're such an asshole to me all the time." He took a few steps toward Sanzo, his smirk widening as he put a deliberate sway in his swagger. "Maybe you just need a reminder of exactly how good it was." He reached out a hand to cup Sanzo's cheek, his eyelids drooping for a moment when Sanzo leaned ever so slightly into the touch. A moment later, Gojyo was swatted away.

"Touch me again, and I'll kill you."

Gojyo arched a brow as he contemplated both the empty threat and Sanzo's expression. He knew well enough that Sanzo was interested - Gojyo was half-youkai and had sensed Sanzo's pheromones as easily as if Sanzo'd had _fuck me now_ tattooed on his face. Sanzo just needed a push. Gojyo knew from personal experience that, while Sanzo came across as this hard-ass, authoritarian dickhead, he liked to be on the receiving end when it came to taking cock. 

Gojyo inwardly chuckled. It wasn't that Sanzo was submissive; in fact, he could be a really bossy bottom. Gojyo figured Sanzo probably preferred it because he had to do less work from that position; it was one where he could achieve satisfaction without having to worry about satisfying his partner. _Selfish prick_ , Gojyo mused to himself with a hint of wry amusement. _Even with sex, he's a lazy son-of-a-bitch._

"You're so full of shit," he murmured finally. He grinned when he saw the way Sanzo’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Slowly, Gojyo moved just a little farther into Sanzo's personal space, to the point where he could feel the heat of the other body against his own. He ghosted his hand over the slight bulge in Sanzo's robes. "Personally, I think you want to be fucked - right here, right now." Gojyo punctuated his words with a slight squeeze, and while Sanzo did glower at him, there was no mistaking the way his cock swelled and hardened at the touch. 

Gojyo continued to palm Sanzo with slow, drawn-out movements, and when he met with no resistance, Gojyo leaned in and kissed him. It was a simple press of lips at first; then Gojyo nipped at Sanzo's bottom lip, opening his mouth slightly with his tongue before pushing it inside to explore. Sanzo tasted like tobacco and anise and Gojyo quite liked the flavour; he'd almost forgotten how good it really was. His tongue began to move more insistently, pressing deeper, chasing that taste.

Sanzo had initially frozen when Gojyo kissed him, and it took his brain a few seconds to realize that Gojyo's tongue was in his mouth. While Sanzo would never admit it aloud, Gojyo really was a good kisser and the almost fluttering tongue movements against his own were enough to ignite a fire low in his belly. Still, while he didn't advertise, Sanzo was no slouch in that area either and, after a few seconds, he responded, his tongue twining with Gojyo's to match his movements. Gojyo's continued teasing of his cock and the maddening sweeps of his tongue were fuelling Sanzo’s desire and, eventually, he decided he wanted more. Grabbing a fistful of long, red hair close to the scalp, he tugged back a little, using the momentary distraction to take control of the kiss. With lips, teeth, and tongue, he thoroughly ravaged Gojyo’s mouth, then broke away just long enough to speak. 

"Are we going to fuck or are you going to dick around all night?"

Gojyo snorted in amusement at that, and licked his lips, savouring the lingering taste. Sanzo was unlike any other partner he'd ever had. He didn't seem interested in the build up, instead wanting to stampede straight to the main event. Gojyo didn't have a problem with that in the least; however, he felt that a bit of foreplay was always a good thing. His eyes met Sanzo’s and he could see the slight impatience there. Gojyo decided that was something he would have to work on - provided of course that he got future opportunities. The idea of blowing Sanzo (and receiving in turn) was just too good a fantasy to let go of. 

"Yeah, yeah," he drawled. He caught at the hand in his hair and carefully extracted it, shivering slightly as he did so. Gojyo _loved_ having his hair pulled during sex and he was glad that Sanzo didn't seem to have any issue in doing so. "But you're a little overdressed, Sanzo-sama," he teased. "Unless you want to tell Hakkai why you need extra bleach in the laundry?"

"Fuck off," came the grumbled reply as Sanzo started to remove his robes, draping them carefully on the branch of a nearby tree. He thumbed open the button on his jeans, and his eyes closed as he bit back a sigh of relief. With the pressure against his throbbing dick lessened, he kicked off his boots before sliding the tight denim from his body. He was reaching for the hem of his shirt when he heard Gojyo’s sound of protest. Arching a brow, he glanced over at him. "What?"

Gojyo swallowed thickly, and gave Sanzo a hopeful grin. "Leave it on - that and the gloves. Please?" When Sanzo continued to stare mutely at him, Gojyo just shrugged a little. "The leather's kind of a turn on."

"Tch. Pervert." Still, Sanzo complied, folding his arms across his still-sore chest as he watched Gojyo finish stripping off his wife-beater and sliding his own boots and jeans off. In the firelight, Sanzo thought that Gojyo's body looked even more exquisite than usual, the flickering light highlighting planes of toned muscle and deepening the crimson colour of his hair. Sanzo glanced away in self-disgust, giving his cock a slight squeeze when he felt the fresh rivulet of pre-come leak from the tip.

Gojyo was secretly pleased to have caught Sanzo staring at him, though even he was smart enough not to say anything about it. If he dared, he knew Sanzo would deny it and shut down, and Gojyo would be left with a serious case of blue balls. Given a choice between pounding into Sanzo's ass and jerking off alone in the woods, Gojyo knew which scenario he favoured. Instead, he found a small patch of suitably mossy ground and beckoned Sanzo over. When Sanzo joined him and wasted no time getting onto his hands and knees, Gojyo smiled to himself. At least he didn't have to ask what position Sanzo preferred. He moved himself between Sanzo's legs and, after massaging his pale ass cheeks apart, Gojyo lowered his head and lightly circled the exposed ring of muscle with his tongue.

Sanzo tensed when he felt the warm wetness trail over his flesh, and he turned to look over his shoulder at Gojyo. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Gojyo looked up, his hands still on Sanzo's ass, and snorted softly. "In case you _haven't_ noticed, we don't have any lube. Now just shut up and let me do my thing. Hell, you might even like it."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed slightly. His first thought was to tell Gojyo to forget it but, instead, he turned around without another word and tried to relax. He felt Gojyo's tongue on him once more, and while he initially tried to convince himself that he hated it, the gentle glide against his hole was proving to be something of a turn on for him. In fact, he could feel a heat building in his belly again as Gojyo methodically worked the muscle. And when Gojyo stiffened his tongue and pressed it inside of him, he groaned appreciatively before he could stop himself. He felt Gojyo start to lightly thrust and then a finger was pushed into his body. Sanzo bit his lip hard as his fingers curled into the soft ground beneath them; it felt good, but he wasn't about to let Gojyo know that. The addition of a second digit caused his arms to buckle slightly. As a third finger was worked inside of him to flirt with his prostate, white-hot starbursts sparked at the edges of his vision and he offered a wordless shout to the night.

Gojyo was achingly hard. Sanzo's skin tasted so good and the hot tightness surrounding his fingers was slowly driving him insane. It was taking a good deal of restraint on his part to take his time and the soft sounds Sanzo was making - sounds Gojyo knew Sanzo was fighting to hold back - were only fuelling his want. He closed his eyes and bit his lip against a wanton groan of his own when he felt a quick spasm ripple along Sanzo's passage, clenching briefly against his fingers. When he brushed over Sanzo's prostate and heard his unabashed cry, Gojyo quickly grabbed the base of his own cock to hold back his own release. He hadn't even fucked Sanzo yet and he was already close to blowing his load. He continued to press slow, deep thrusts against Sanzo's sweet spot, only to still his hand a moment later when he felt Sanzo grasp his wrist.

"You make me come right now, Kappa, and I'm done," Sanzo growled, his breath coming out in soft pants. He let his hand slide away, using it to brace himself again. Sanzo knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted Gojyo to at least start fucking him.

"You know you can come more than once in a night," Gojyo murmured, carefully slipping his fingers free of Sanzo's ass. When all he got was a murderous look in return, he sighed heavily. "Cock-tease," he muttered under his breath, leaning around Sanzo to give his length a slow stroke, gathering up the pre-come there to add to his own. He inhaled sharply through his teeth as he ran his fingers over his own shaft to slick it, then raised himself up on his knees, lining his dick up with Sanzo's hole. Clenching his jaw and willing himself to go slowly, Gojyo pressed past the first tight ring of muscle and slowly slid into a clenching heat, a satisfied groan escaping him as he did so. Once Gojyo was fully inside, he let his hands come to rest on Sanzo's ass. He eased himself out again, almost freeing the tip of his dick before pushing back in. Keeping his thrusts long and slow, Gojyo added a _slight_ upward cant to his hips at the end of each push, nudging at Sanzo's sweet spot with each stroke.

Gojyo's maddeningly slow pace was driving Sanzo insane. Each teasing thrust felt beyond fabulous but wasn't _quite_ enough to push him over the edge. The languorous build was quickly snapping what little remained of his self-restraint and before long he found himself arching his body back to meet each of Gojyo's movements, wanting more. 

"God damn it, Kappa, harder!" he demanded through soft grunts of pleasure. "Do it, or get the fuck off of me," he growled when Gojyo didn't comply immediately. 

Gojyo's answer to that was to straighten up and ease back a little. Holding firmly to Sanzo's hips so that he couldn't move, Gojyo began to rock with sharp, short little thrusts, using just the tip of his cock to further torment Sanzo. 

"You want me to stop, Sanzo?" he asked as he continued to tease, occasionally meting out one long, deep, penetrating thrust, forcing groans of pleasure from Sanzo and keeping him from thinking completely clearly.

Sanzo turned slightly, lust-darkened eyes taking in the cocky grin on Gojyo's face. He knew that his bluff had failed, and he silently vowed to make the other pay at some later date. "No," he muttered after a moment. He licked his lips and turned back away from Gojyo’s smug expression. "I just want... I need... fuck." Sanzo’s whole body thrummed as he hovered on the brink of release. The pleasure he was feeling was becoming too much. He ached. And he wanted more. He wanted to come. "Gojyo, _please_."

Gojyo arched a brow. That had to have been the first time he'd ever heard Sanzo say 'please' for anything - and to him, no less. "Alright, Sanzo," he replied, his voice tinged with a husky softness. Taking a firmer grip on Sanzo's hips, he began to thrust in earnest, his hips a blur as he slammed balls-deep into the pliant body before him. With each thrust, he pulled Sanzo back against him, the soft slap of skin against skin making him desire Sanzo even more. It wasn't long before Gojyo felt the tell-tale tightening in his balls and he curved his body around Sanzo’s back, grasping Sanzo’s full, heavy cock with one hand and fisting it roughly in time with his own movements. With a grunt of completion, he drove in hard, one last time, grinding his hips against Sanzo's ass as he came hard, white bursts of light exploding behind his closed lids as his fingers continued to mindlessly stroke over Sanzo's dick.

The euphoria that Sanzo was building towards was intense. He'd never had such an experience before and his arms began to tremble as he hovered on the brink of orgasm. Gojyo's thrusts were striking his prostate unerringly. The rough but thorough manhandling of his dick was only adding to the swirling heat coiling tight in his belly. Sanzo felt the hot pulse of Gojyo's seed deep inside of him and it sent a shudder of need through his body. But it was the quick, warm puff of air that Gojyo exhaled against his ear and neck that sent Sanzo over the edge. With a wordless cry, his orgasm exploded through him, harder than any he'd ever had in his life. Starbursts flashed in his vision, momentarily blinding him as he gazed up at the night sky. He felt his arms give way, yet he didn't fall as his body tensed and shuddered through its release, hot pulses of his spend covering Gojyo's fist and the ground in front of him. 

When Sanzo finally came down several moments later he felt exhausted, as if he had run a marathon. His muscles ached from the tension they'd been subjected to but he also felt very relaxed and at peace. As his surroundings came back to him, he realized with some wry amusement that the only reason he wasn't currently face-first in the dirt was that Gojyo was holding him against his body, making sure he didn't fall. A soft snort escaped Sanzo and, when he was sure that his body could take his own weight, he eased himself off of Gojyo's dick and shifted his position so that he could settle comfortably on the ground. 

When Gojyo stretched out beside him, Sanzo spared him a glance before getting to his feet. He returned a moment later with his robes and two lit cigarettes. After he'd passed one to Gojyo, Sanzo covered them both and lay down on his back, staring up at the night sky as he smoked.

"Thanks," Gojyo said as he took a long draw off the cigarette, closing his eyes in satisfaction as he basked in his afterglow.

"Hn. Don't think this means I like you or anything," Sanzo replied tartly, though the corners of his mouth curved up a little as he said it. "You're only good for one thing."

Gojyo arched a brow and then laughed. "Prick. Though I could say the same about you. It's not about 'like,' but you're a good lay."

Sanzo's expression morphed into a smirk as he flicked his cigarette away. "Yeah, well, maybe if you can keep your big, fat, kappa mouth shut, you'll get another chance." He chuckled lowly when he got no reply from Gojyo. "Good boy." He stared at the sky for another minute, and then as he closed his eyes, he murmured, "Sure are a lot of stars out tonight. Kind of like that one night."

"Yep," Gojyo agreed as he felt the weight of sleep settle upon him. "Sure are."

* * *

It felt like mere seconds had passed before Gojyo awoke to sunlight streaming in through the trees and a pair of pants being fired with authority at his head. 

"What the fuck, man?!"

"Can't you hear the monkey screaming for us?" Sanzo demanded around his cigarette. "Now hurry the fuck up before they get here, idiot."

"Fuck, alright, alright!" Gojyo complained as he stumbled to his feet and proceeded to dress himself. He was just finishing lacing his boots when he heard a shrill _Chuu!_ from Hakuryuu, and moments later, Goku and Hakkai had joined them. "Man, am I glad to see you guys!" he exclaimed as he lit up a smoke.

"And we're glad we found you!" Hakkai replied as he moved to check each of them in turn for injuries, and giving Sanzo a warning smile when he tried to bat him away. "Neither of you seem much the worse for wear, though when we reach a town, I'm afraid I will insist on checking you more thoroughly. That's not going to be a problem, is it Sanzo?"

"Tch. Do what you want," Sanzo muttered irritably, grinding his butt out under the toe of his boot. "So, which way to get out of this hellhole?" he asked.

"It's this way, guys! Come on!" Goku piped up. He and the little dragon crashed noisily back along the path they'd made, leaving Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo alone in the clearing. 

Hakkai didn't move right away. Instead, he glanced around the area, a very odd expression on his face. With a subtle arch of a brow, he turned his attention to Gojyo and Sanzo. He scrutinized them for a moment and then, just as suddenly, he dropped his gaze, running a hand through his fringe. 

"I'm sorry it took us so long to find you; we spent most of the night looking for another way across."

"Nah, it's alright, Hakkai," Gojyo said as he draped an arm around his friend's shoulder and began to steer him toward Goku's path. "We kept ourselves busy."

"Oh? What did you do to pass the time?"

Gojyo grinned and glanced back at Sanzo.

Sanzo, too, smirked as he bent his head to light up another cigarette. "Recreational astronomy," he replied.


End file.
